


The Spirit of the Pumpkin

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Every Halloween the pumpkin dryad reached his full power and all demons and evil spirits were banished from the earth and so every year the demonic creatures that remained wanted him dead. It was the ultimate game, with a high cost but also a grand prize should you be the one to win.Halloween was the one night of they year that demons and spirits had no powers on earth, in fact they couldn't even cross over and it was all thanks to the humble pumpkin. Just a vegetable and yet it's power could control the creatures of the night, keep the humans from harm. The dryad who's spirit had been born from it was that strong. He could control the doors of life and death, keep evil at bay and give many a good nights sleep but his power made him a target. Every year the demons had to make him stop and that was where Gackt came in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween: 2013
> 
> A quick lesson: a dryad is a female tree nympth/spirit from greek mythology. I've taken some liberties here, a pumpkin is not a tree, Kami is not a woman but I needed a name for what he was and dryad felt right to me.
> 
> Anyway pumpkins are carved originally to ward of demons and evil spirits and that's what inspired this story.

Halloween was the one night of they year that demons and spirits had no powers on earth, in fact they couldn't even cross over and it was all thanks to the humble pumpkin. Just a vegetable and yet it's power could control the creatures of the night, keep the humans from harm. The dryad who's spirit had been born from it was that strong. He could control the doors of life and death, keep evil at bay and give many a good nights sleep but his power made him a target. Every year the demons had to make him stop and that was where Gackt came in.

Gackt was a vampire, a demon born from a human which meant that his existence couldn't be removed by the pumpkin dryad but he wasn't the only one who was stood at the edge of the pumpkin patch preparing to fight his way to the orange haired spirit sat on a large pumpkin in the middle. Many of his own kind waited, all wanting to be the one.

To his left stood a witch, a human with demon power who wanted glory, a little further up was a werewolf, his nose twitching as he caught the scent of his prey. There was a lot of honour to be won, if you could slay the pumpkin dryad and release the demons back into the world.

Gackt had won this race many a time in his long life and he doubted tonight would be different, he was a cocky, arrogant vampire, but he was also clever and patient. He knew from experience running first into the field was death, just like the others here who waited. The dryad in the centre knew they were here and like always would fight for his right to live.

A foolish witch broke ranks and bolted into the fields getting consumed by pumpkin vines, his neck broken, and he was out of the game. Gackt smirked and let a few others rush forward eyeing the closest witch warily, Mana had come close last year and he couldn't underestimate the other. There was a risk in this waiting game, someone could get there first, but running forward too soon when the dryad was at his strongest wasn't any better.

In the end Gackt moved before Mana, twin daggers in his hands as he sliced through the vines that tried to stop him. He was good at this game, had learnt many of the dryads tricks so the volley of pumpkins aimed at his head was no surprise, he ducked and watched them sail over him already running when the vines attacked.

The werewolf from before snarled and leapt at him but his daggers were silver and the wolf fell, foolish to have even tried to stop Gackt. That was the problem here, many of the old players knew he had been the victor the last three years and would try and take him out.

Fire spread in front of him and Gackt stopped dead in his tracks as the witch Mana ran past him, his greatest weakness was the witches strength and he watched helpless as the witch got ahead. Frustrated he ran left trying to out run the fire that was spreading through the pumpkin patch, eventually he got around and continued his journey to the centre laughing hysterically as he saw Mana hiding beneath a magic shield as a rain of pumpkins fell towards him. This game was the best, he loved it even when he didn't win but he'd promised the dryad last year he'd die on his blade again, Gackt always kept his promises.

Ducking and weaving Gackt got closer expertly navigating the vines and pumpkin missiles until he reached the centre where the dryad now stood watching over the scene, his face strained with focus. He was as beautiful as he always was, his long hair shining like fire, his gentle features giving him a kind and handsome appearance, his strong body rippling with muscles and covered only by a pair of tight fitting jeans.

This was where the game got the most dangerous, you had to defeat the dryad whilst not getting killed by the others around you. Gackt could have stabbed the other in the back right now but he'd grown bored of easy victories centuries before.

“Kami accept your defeat!” Gackt called and stunned Kami, the dryad, turned around looking pleased but frustrated. He knew he had lost to Gackt and he nodded his acceptance before working on keeping the remaining attackers at bay.

“I knew it! He lets you win!” Mana screamed as he too reached the clearing around the large pumpkin.

“I got here by my own powers.” Gackt replied. “Just because Kami and I have an agreement doesn't mean he wants me to win. He wants to live you know. He merely accepts his death is at my hand tonight. Only now I’ve won, has he called off his attack.”

“You cheat!” Mana snarled turning into a burning pillar as he advanced on Gackt. Gackt feared he was done for but to his surprise Kami sent a vine around Mana's neck strangling him in an instance. It was the first time Kami had ever helped him remove the hunters that made it to his inner sanctum and Gackt was both surprised and pleased to realise he was now the only one left.

“Why did you help me?” Gackt asked. “Surely you'd love to watch me die?”

“It's true you've killed me more than most.” Kami agreed. “But Mana is cruel. His death is a slow roasting, as my fields around me burn. I screamed for hours as I died last time he was the victor. I wanted him dead more than you, don't take this as a kindness.”

“I could have stabbed you in the back and ended the game before anyway.” Gackt replied casually.

“Game? For you maybe. For me this is my life. Always I must die this day. Good will never win.” Kami said with a sigh.

“And with your death the pumpkins swivel up and die too. Yet here you are, every year, with the power to stop evil.” Gackt retorted.

“Pumpkins are eternal.” Kami replied. “Their seeds store the energy for me to be reborn and every year humans plant enough for me to grow to my true strength. You will never defeat me, why not drop your blade?”

“I'd rather have one night without evil than eternity.” Gackt explained. “On Halloween my fangs won't grow, my body won't heal, I can't even hypnotise the weakest soul. I'm barely better than a human on this night.”

“Then I should fight you, kill you now.” Kami replied. “While you are weak and I am strong.”

“But you won't, because you love me.” Gackt retorted not fighting the vines that shot our from the field trapping his arms and legs so he couldn't move.

“How can I love you? You're evil.” Kami complained.

“You yearn to die in my hands. This power, we both know you don't want it.” Gackt replied and before him Kami dropped his pretence of anything but love for the vampire.

“Your death is always gentle.” Kami admitted as he jumped down from his pumpkin and closed the distance between Gackt and himself. “But you know the price I ask, so that you can live and do this wicked deed.”

“You can have it.” Gackt promised feeling the vines subside, replaced by Kami's gentle arms. Their embrace was warm, despite the coldness that always surrounded the vampire, the kiss full off affection. Death had united these lovers and whilst they only ever met on this night, and Gackt didn't always make it to this point, they both waited for it all year long.

This part of the game wasn't in the rules, it was something they had invented between them and it had only been accident that this had even started, but somehow a pact had formed between them. Gackt would be the one to kill Kami if he was the last one standing, but first Kami would get a chance to express his secret desires.

The dryads hands wandered over Gackt's body as they kissed, black leather armour falling away as he expressed this very physical love. Right and wrong, good and evil, all were labels the dryad had learned to hate. His fate was to die every year, he no longer tried to fight that, how was his life fair? How was that right? The one year he had won the game he had fallen terribly sick and died anyway, something out there wanted him to die, and so he would take his pleasure first.

Gackt wasn't the submissive type, he was dominant and strong but tonight he turned around and leant over the large pumpkin groaning as the dryad penetrated him. This was his gift to the other and part of him loved being dominated by this usually gentle soul. His moans filled the field as the other took him hard and without mercy. It hurt but pain was pleasure and soon Gackt was shaking with uncontrolled passion, his fingers leaving gashes in the pumpkin as he held on.

When Kami came Gackt waited for him to pull out before pushing the other one to the ground and introducing his erection to Kami's lips. His movements weren't harsh but he did grab the others hair as he encouraged the other to suck him harder, take his length in deeper until he too found sexual release and the couple pulled away tired and wary because now the love making was done it was time to say goodbye.

“Hold me.” Kami got out. “I want to be in your arms when I die.”

“Like I'd kill you in any other way.” Gackt whispered sitting with his back to the pumpkin, a silver dagger in his hand. Without a pause Kami sat beside him leaning against the other as the knife stabbed his heart. Tears fell, tinted orange as his green blood flowed from his now stilled heart.

“Thank you.” Kami whispered. “For being kind.”

“I'll be kind next year.” Gackt promised watching as the other began to become dust in the wind. He too was crying, but his victory also awaited him so he got dressed, the pain in his ass the only physical reminder Kami was here as the pumpkin field too was fading and becoming dirt.

“So you beat him again.” a cold voice mocked and Gackt turned to face the blond angel who always appeared when Kami died.

“And you will save his soul.” Gackt replied. “Just like you do every year.”

“He will be reborn.” the angel confirmed picking up a silver pumpkin seed from the ground and blowing life into it. As always the angel buried the seed in the same spot it had fallen so that the dryad could be born again.

“I'll see you next year.” Gackt commented and the angel nodded before spreading his wings and taking to the sky. Gackt hadn't been talking to him anyway, he'd been talking to the seed that rested beneath his feet magically protected so no harm would come to it. Kami was eternal, of that Gackt was convinced.

“Inside the dream. Inside the memory. You and I will meet again.” Gackt promised before he too left the field, his heart yearning for his lost love. The one he could only ever have once, and only on Halloween.

 


End file.
